Bed Time Stories
by Ecofinisher
Summary: It's bed time for the offspring of the Kurtzberg's and Nathaniel choose one of the most interesting books to read his kids. A self written comic book.


**This is now my dream team family :D Plus Nath is a comic book salesman and illustrator.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous. The kids are Sunshine-Story's Oc's.**

 **Pairings: Lila x Nathaniel**

 **Age: Adults**

"Come and catch me Aria!" Shouted a young brunette running away from another redhead.

"You're not going away with this" Shouted the red head following her twin through the whole house.

"Girls it's time to go to bed," Said Lila, while holding her youngest son in her arms. "And you're also going to bed my little boy," Said Lila tickling the red-headed toddler on her arms.

The girls passed by their father Nathaniel, which observed them running around him.

"Girls listen to your mother, it's time to go to sleep," Said Nathaniel and the girls looked up at him.

"Can we get to read a good night story from you?" Asked Aria.

"Yes, daddy pretty please" Pleaded Piper, the brown haired girl.

"Alright girls we met up in your bedroom and I'm going to pick up a book for you," Told Nathaniel seeing the girls ran stairs up, into the other corridor, making their way up to their room.

"What book are you going to read?" Asked Lila as she picked a milk bottle for the little boy.

"It will be a surprise for them" Responded Nathaniel walking stairs up. "They have probably never heard it before"

"Seems interesting" Said Lila giving the toddler the bottle to drink his milk. Down on the ground sat a red fox, observing the baby drinking the milk, then started to bark at Lila, getting her attention.

"Oh look Ron Ron wants to get feed too," Said Lila and walked into the kitchen, followed by the pet fox.

Up in the girls' room, both were fighting with each other with their pillows, then Nathaniel entered into the room, walking between the large space between the girls' beds and sat down on the left side, looking at the twins.

"Girls, come I've got a book for you," Told Nathaniel and the girls lied all down and Aria lied down on the bed, Nathaniel was sitting.

"Girls I'm going to read you two a story of a fox family," Said Nathaniel.

"Cool," Said Aria and Piper.

"The story was written and drawn by...who I wonder...oh it's me," Said Nathaniel, making the girls giggle.

"So uh," Said Nathaniel opening the book on the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was a fox boy who lived all alone by himself in the forest, with no friends and no family. " Told Nathaniel and kept reading the book to the girls.

Lila was with her son Kitt in another room and she had lied down the baby in the cradle and petted him on his cheek, observing him falling asleep.

"Good night my baby boy," Wished Lila and pecked him on his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

"Both passed together in good and in bad times, through storms and blizzards, they were unstoppable together" Read Nathaniel from his book, which Lila heard.

"Wonder, what he's reading" Asked Lila herself walking the corridor along to the room of the doors and observed from the entrance Nathaniel reading the book to the girls.

"One day the boy fox has messed up and made the fox girl very angry, that she left him alone. He was sad, that he was all alone again. At the begin he didn't mind it, he was used to it and could live with it. But after he met that girl and befriended her, he practically couldn't live without her anymore." Said Nathaniel, making Lila smile, which was back at the door.

"He in the end, managed to talk with the fox girl in peace and both ended up forgiving each other, since the most important thing was, that they could always talk with each other and understand each other's stories." Read Nathaniel looking at both girls, which had closed their eyes to sleep. The brunette observed the red head with an amorous look, then saw him giving Piper, the brunette haired girl a peck on the forehead, then walking up at the red head Aria and giving her a peck on her cheek, followed by a pet on her head.

Nathaniel walked to the exit of the room and as he turned to the right, he got surprised as he met Lila standing there, glaring lovely at him.

"Uh how long have you been standing here?" Asked Nathaniel getting a little blushy over his face.

"Long enough you big dork" Responded Lila with a smile, then gave him a long kiss on his lips, causing him to open his eyes wide and then he closed them again, to enjoy the kiss of his wife.

"Are you going to bed?" Asked Nathaniel and the Italian shook her head.

"I'm going to watch TV for a little while" Responded the brunette. "Wanna join me?" Asked Lila with a wink.

"A bit won't hurt" Responded Nathaniel yawning a little bit, making his long life partner giggle.

"Great then see you there," Said Lila walking the corridor along to the stairs passing by their pet fox Ron Ron, which ran into the girls' bedroom and lied down on the bed in front of Aria's feet. Nathaniel smiled at seeing all in the room sleeping now, then he pulled the bedroom door slowly back to close it.

 **I got inspired by Despicable Me movie and Sunshine story to write this little shot :D Hope you liked it.**


End file.
